Draconic
by Lee Isidor
Summary: For TyKan week.. The battlefield, Kanda mused, was like a dragon. The scales, the flame, the roar of war. Mild TyKan.


**Lee Isidor: **It's me..

**2. **Yeah, I know, I didn't get these all up on Saturday like I promised. Suck it up. They're gonna go up now. Or something.. -grumbles to self-

**3. **Lee Isidor is not in such a good writing mood. You would all make her feel much better if you left lovely reviews or PMs to inquire about OC-making. :D

**4. **You want to make Lee Isidor feel better.

**5. Draconic (dra-con-ic): **/dreɪˈkɒnɪk, drə-/ Show Spelled Pronunciation drey-kon-ik, dr_uh_-; adjective: of or like a dragon.

**6. **It's real DGM-verse. I liked it...

**7. **Dude. There's a hint of _Yullen _if you squint and tilt your head to the left...

_**Disclaimer:**_** Lee Isidoooor does not own. Nor will she own your OCs, choose you to lend them to her. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**Topic: Draconic**

The battlefield looked as though some mythical creature had flown through it, desecrating everything in its path. Maybe a dragon, he mused, frowning at the destruction before them. Only something that big could create such a terrible _mess_.

"Ex-or-cist," an Akuma cackled in front of him, dancing from side to side. He had paused in the fight, just long enough to catch his breath. They had been battling it out, nonstop, for what felt like hours. The Lotus was healing all of his injuries, slowly but surely, so the tired burn of his muscles wasn't quite as bad as it should have been. His feet didn't ache like they could have; the long gash down his arm was stitching itself back together. "Ex-or-cist," it said again, tilting its vaguely humanoid head.

Kanda drew his fingers down Mugen in a straight, deadly line. The innocence sparked under his touch, and without warning, he lunged at the Akuma. It was too slow to dodge – only a Level Two, he thought – so Mugen went through it like a hot knife through butter. The creature screamed, screamed, screamed, an echo in his ears like a dragon's roar. The dragon that _was _the battlefield.

"Are you having fun, exorcist?" a voice said behind him, catching him off guard. Before he could whirl around, a hand touched his neck, fingers wrapped around his sword hand. He knew that voice. The long-haired man frowned, frowned as a lock of his dark hair blew into his eyes. Sometime during the fight, his hair tie had slipped out and escaped him.

"_Don't touch me_," he growled low in his throat. It made his vocal chords grate to speak like that, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered except the touch of the Noah behind him was slowly making him relax, however unwillingly, slowly lowering his guard, slowly driving a shiver down his spine. He knew what those hands could do.

Something curved around his waist, long and scaly like a dragon's tail. It was like the older man knew what he was thinking. "That's not what you asked me to do last time…" Tyki said with a smirk in his voice. It made him sick to think about _last _time.

"_Fuck you_," he spat, struggling against the confining hold. It reminded him of too many things – like that week he had spent in captivity. Captive of the _Noah _clan. A shudder ran down his spine, unbidden, at the memories.

"Now, now, what have I said about that dirty mouth of yours?" Tyki flipped him around, somehow keeping his hold. It must have had to do with his Noah power. The Noah power he had come to _despise_, to hate with a burning passion like the inner flame of a dragon. The older man, the Noah, the _bastard,_ had the power that made him feel, good or bad, pleasure or pain; that longing, aching need that accompanied the painful smack of flesh on flesh. "Don't you want to watch your friends be slaughtered, darling?"

Kanda struggled violently, pitching his weight from side to side. It didn't throw the other off balance as well as he had hoped, but it gave him enough leverage to dart out of the other's grasp. His chest heaved with effort; long, shuddering breaths filled his lungs.

"You sound so attractive, my _darling_," Tyki murmured, golden eyes half closed and glowing eerily. Night was falling, much too quickly for his tastes, and with it, the roar in his ears was fading. He had received a blow to the head from some stray bullet – it must have hurt his head more than he'd thought. "Just like that last time, do you remember? How you were in my bed? What a pretty picture you made, exorcist…"

"Kanda! Watch out! You know he's a Noah!" someone shouted – probably the stupid Moyashi. The stupid goddamn Moyashi who had been the first one to find him. "_Kanda_!"

Tyki's gaze drifted, a lazy smile flitted across his lips. "Sounds like your friends are calling. You shouldn't keep them waiting. You shouldn't keep _me _waiting either, darling Kanda…"

The other moved forward too fluidly for him to react in time; reactions dulled by his head injury made him slow to dodge. One of the older man's hands snaked behind his head, cupped the base of his skull. The other wrapped around his waist and brought their bodies flush. His sword arm was immobilized – he couldn't have moved it even though he wanted to, wanted _nothing _else.

"Have I told you, Kanda…" Tyki started, voice little more than a husky whisper, "that you have the most _beautiful_ eyes?"

"No! Fuck – _fuck_ you, Noah!" he snarled, mouth opening to bare his teeth. He snapped them threateningly, but it didn't deter the other. He knew it wouldn't. It never had. Teeth weren't such a problem when he had the ability to go _through _them. Tyki leaned forward, captured his lips in the most unwilling of kisses. Tease fluttered around them, living up to their namesake. They were _mocking _him, like they had done so many times before as the older man had pinned him down and had his way. Made him enjoy it as he was _violated_. The stupid, goddamn fucking _butterflies _–

"Kanda! Stupid straight-fringe, _duck_!" Allen's voice was loud in his ears, but the Noah prevented him from moving. There was something coming towards them, something large and glowing and looking suspiciously like an attack. "_Duck_! _Please_!"

Tyki's eyes were amused as the attack got closer. "Don't worry, darling. It won't hurt much."

The dragon's roar sounded loud and ferocious as his world faded to black.

* * *

REVIEW. I LIKE IT. :D


End file.
